A Lonely World
by number15thedecideroffate
Summary: our seven heroes of light have finally returned home but some serious change is in the air for destiny islands when some one isn't allowed back. its not there now but there will be some SoraXRoxas but it is mostly SoraXRiku enjoy. yaoi boyXboy so yeah so like i said enjoy also has spoilers for bbs characters
1. a long goodbye

disclaimers: no characters in this story belong to me they are the property of Square Enix entertainment and Disney

also looking for feed back, my first posted story please review and I'll upload the next chapter soon ok enjoy

* * *

**_A Lonely world_**

**_Chapter 1: the long goodbye _**

It was evening on DestinyIsland when the flash of light came through the empty air. A portal of light that had given birth to 7 heroes, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and King Mickey. Each one more warry and battle torn than the one in front of him or her, the youngest boy had collapsed in the sand from the exhaustion. Riku picked him up from the dirt and laid him in his lap the younger boy mumbled something like,

'Cheer we can finally cheer'

Riku couldn't help but chuckle as King Mickey and Master Aqua made their way over to them. The King had put his hand on Riku's shoulder and looked at him with the eyes of someone with bad news and the ones who beg for his forgiveness.

"I'm so proud of you two; Riku, Sora."

Said Aqua as she wrapped her arms around both of her heroes of light

"Thanks a lot master Aqua; we couldn't have finished Xehnort without you and the others." Said Sora as he pointed at the two men talking to his long time female friend since he was 14 she seemed to be very upset at the moment the men could have just been playing a mean joke but both Sora and Riku were too tired and too relaxed to care.

"Hey Riku, Sora I have some bad news." Said King Mickey as he let out a big sigh of stress

"Yeah your Majesty what is it" asked Sora.

"We that is; Aqua, Terra, Ven, and I have to take Kairi home" he mumbled

"Heh-Heh what are you talking your Majesty she is home" Sora said with a weak smile.

"Sora I think he means her real home you know; RadiantGarden" said Riku with a solid resolved voice covering his obvious anger and grief.

"Yeah we're really sorry Sora and you too Riku but in order for the worlds to truly be as they were they have to be; 'as they were'" said Aqua with the same tone as Riku as if she was forcing her children out on the street to fend for themselves. Ventus, Terra and Kairi all joined the little gathering on the beach Sora jumped up in protest but as he opened his mouth to start his rant about how Kairi belongs on Destiny Islands now Kairi stepped forward and gave Sora a very heart felt emotional hug when she had part from him she looked deep into the brunette's eyes she said,

"It's ok Sora you don't have to fight for me any more never again if you don't wish to;"

"But I…" started Sora Kairi put her finger to his mouth and mouthed the words

'thank you, no more' she than turned to look at the other outsiders to that world and waited for everyone else to say their good byes

"Will I ever be able to see you again" asked Sora sadly as the tears began to build up behind his ocean blue eyes as soon as he had asked every one had held out there hand. Several flashes of light and everyone's key blade had appeared in there hand than they all began to chant

" when ever a door needs to be opened or sealed forever whether it leads to light or darkness a key blade wielder will be here to seal its fate"

"In other words Sora just think of us and we will be there alright" said Ventus as he pat Sora on the shoulder. After their good byes were finally said 5 of the seven key blade wielders walked into the path way of light and left Riku and Sora starring at the sunset Riku wrapped Sora in his arms in a tight embrace

"do you want to come home with me to my house tonight" he asked as he felt the boy shaking in his arms.

"No Riku I just need to be alone right now ok" sobbed the brunette as he began walking into the twilight sky with the amber sand.

* * *

well there you go my first chapter of my first story review if you want to know what happened next subscribe if you want I've got plenty more where that came from ;)


	2. Chapter 2 crossed blades

**_Chapter 2: crossed blades _**

The sun had begun to kiss the surface of the water when Sora had finally stopped in his tracks to look at the spot where he and Kairi first met. Right there on the beach he sat and remembered as if it were yesterday.

Flashback

It happened after a meteor shower the night before Sora was about five when he saw a strange girl with her face in the sand on the beach at dawn. She was crying terribly.

Flashback end

Sora came back to the real world when he suddenly relized that it was night time. He decided to get up from his spot covered in sand and he went to his secret place one last time he walked past the dock where two boats still lay floating in the calm waves his and Kairi's. Past the fresh water fall and in the nook that led to a secret tunnel that led to the heart of his world. Sora walked slowly stumbling over old roots making his way through the tunnel that had started his journey to be a key blade master like Ventus Aqua and Terra were before him. Though at the time he had no idea that Ventus and Terra had even existed, finally he reaches the open space at the end of the tunnel. He looked at the wall at the little scribbles he and Kairi had made a long time ago. Sora saw that something was changing the scribble of Kairi that he drew was morphing he summoned oblivion as a precaution to a heartless, nobody, unversed any thing at all but the scribble just turned into a scribble of Riku. "How did I Know you'd be here" said a deep voice from behind Sora whipped around Oblivion still in his hand to see a muscular older boy with snow white hair leaning up against the wall. "Well why are so jumpy Sora that's not like you." Said Riku as he approached the now collapsed brunette boy on the floor his blade now lying flat next to him.

"Why are you here Riku I told you that I needed to be alone" said the boy as his sobs crepted back up to his lips. "You know I thought about it and I decided that you're too unpredictable to leave alone after today, so I'm going to stay by your side all night if necessary" said Riku as he sat by the boy who was now crying profusely.

"Riku why…sob…why did she have to…sob…to go" asked Sora as he leaned into Riku's arms. Riku only held him as closely as he could "I don't know Sora I just don't know" he said as he summoned dream eater and crossed it with oblivion making a nearly perfect X across the dark damp earth.


End file.
